The Lengths I Go To Study
by 8urcookie
Summary: A series of drabbles in order to assist the utter boredom that occurs when I attempt to study for any length of time. Rated T just to be safe. As canon as can be.
1. Castigate

**A/N: To study for the SAT, I was given vocabulary flash cards, which are utterly boring. In order to provide some source of entertainment for myself, I'm making a short story for each word. Hopefully I'll remember the words easier and maybe you will learn something too. Originally, there are 2,000 flash cards. I am not writing 2,000 words, but I will write what I can. Not sure if I should alphabetize the chapters, so I'll leave that up to you readers.**

* * *

**Castigate** **"V. To criticize severely, esp. in public"- Elite Vocab Flash Card**

**BPOV**

Alice dragged me through the mall, expertly weaving through everyone. I stumbled along in a desperate attempt to keep my arm attached to my body. I twisted around to see if Edward was still there. Even after all this time, I still expected him to disappear.

He managed to effortlessly follow Alice, twisting and side-stepping through the crowd with grace that I could only ever dream of having. Mainly because he was still so against my change.

"Alice, can we please go home now? I don't need new clothes."

She came to an abrupt stop in front of a store. Turning to face me, she gave a glare that would frighten me if I wasn't confident that Alice would never hurt me. Physically, at least.

"Bella! This has to stop. This... this adversion to the ultimate feminine sport..." I glanced at Edward, getting lost in his smoldering topaz eyes as Alice continued to castigate me.

* * *

**So that's it. I welcome any grammar Nazis and anyone that can give constructive criticism, as long as it isn't useless insults. Compliments are welcomed too, but they just aren't as helpful. Since most of these words will be new to me, please tell me if I'm using it wrong in any way.**

* * *

s


	2. Induct

Induct "V. To place formally in office; to admit as a member"- Elite Vocab Flash Card

**BPOV**

"Bella, I don't see this ending very well. Just because I can interact with humans doesn't mean that I should," Alice protested. Regardless, she still let me drag her through the halls. Probably to remain inconspicuous.

"That's only because you aren't thinking positively," I shot back.

"If Edward wasn't so susceptible to your pout," she murmured, "I wouldn't be in this situation."

I beamed at the reminder of how easy it was to persuade Edward. I was amazed that I could actually have a fraction of the effect he had on me. I continued to drag Alice down the halls and into a classroom. A group of students were already inside, animatedly discussing the upcoming dance. I turned back to Alice.

"Promise me you'll try?" I pleaded, childishly raising my pinkie. Alice rolled her eyes around and curled her pinkie around mine.

*1 month later*

I snuggled closer to Edward as he flipped through the channels on his extremely large television screen. Alice burst into the living room door so fast that she was a blur. It took me a couple of seconds to recognize her.

"You are now officially speaking to Alice Cullen, the newly inducted president of the Forks High School Planning Committee. Come on Bella, we have to celebrate," she exclaimed as she dragged off the couch. As I was pulled away from Edward, I began to regret introducing her to the club.


	3. Trvial

**Trivial**

"Adj. Of little worth or importance"-Elite Vocab Flash Card

**EPOV**

"Are you going to help?"

"But love," I said, "You've forbidden me from offering any assistance on school assignments."

"That only counted for homework. This," she fluttered her fingers across her desk where our project lay, "is completely different."

I reached over to fill in the _**trivial **_history information that the teacher required of us.

* * *

**I know this is freakishly short, but that's the definition of a drabble, right?**


	4. Overwrought

**Overwrought**

"Adj.- extremely nervous or excited" -Elite Prep Vocabulary Card

**BPOV**

"Bella," he called desperately, "Please. Just.. Come back."

I slid one foot in front of the other. From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward's _**overwrought**_ expression as he begged me to step back and return to him, where it was safe. I ignored him as I shifted my weight onto my other foot. The cold air blew against my face. I was getting closer to the edge. It was now or never.

I bent my knees and flung myself into the air. I caught his panicked expression before everything blurred. The wind blew into my face and I started to fall. Tucking in my arms, I twisted...

...and landed flawlessly, my leg sticking out behind me at a perfect angle as I twirled away from the edge to the middle of the frozen lake. I straightened up to look at Edward as my skates slid to a stop. I smiled at him.

"I told you I could do it," I said in an 'I told you so' type of tone.

It was obvious that he was about to make a snarky remark, but his head snapped up and the next thing I knew, I was in his arms watching as the ice on the lake cracked and broke. The large pieces of ice separated into islands and drifted around, bumping into each other every couple of seconds.

"Danger magnet," Edward mumbled before he started to run back home. I laid my head against his chest, watching the snow covered forest blur.

* * *

**For those of you who thought this was the "Cliff Scene" in New Moon like my sister, HAHA!**

**For those of you who didn't, DANG IT!**

**Anyways, so that was an extremely short Fic. clearly showing that danger still finds a way to get Bella even when she isn't being clumsy...Oh and if you learned a new word, that's good too.**

**P.S. I was going to do a Make Your Own Adventure type Fic where the audience tries different ways to kill Bella until I read the rules and apparently, I'm not allowed to do that :( So Phooey!**


	5. DisabuseGeneric

**Disabuse**

"V. To free from error or falsehood"-Elite Vocab Flash Card 

**Generic**

"Adj. Without a trademark; general"-Elite Vocab Flash Card

**EPOV**

She stared at the paper in front of her. Her nose wrinkled and a crease appeared on her forehead. She had such a cute nose. I wanted to kiss it. Not that it was much of surprised. I always wanted to kiss Bella. She glanced up at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your nose," I replied cryptically.

"My nose?" She was adorable when she looked confused. Her hand flew up to cover it. I frowned. Not only did her hands cover her nose, but her mouth and chin as well. It was never a good thing when any portion of her face was out of sight. I pulled her hands away.

"Don't. I like it." She frowned at my comment. I never liked it when she frowned. Her eyes didn't sparkle as much. Of course, the depth of her eyes never lessened.

"What's there to like. My nose is so _**generic**_." I leaned forward to kiss it as she spoke the last word.

"It is far from generic," I said. She rolled her eyes, but said nothing. I resumed adoring her. It would take an eternity to _**disabuse**_ her of her insecurities, but if she had her way, I had all eternity to try. As it was, I only had the length of her short human life. I pushed to depressing thoughts away. Bella's beauty needed all of my attention right now.

* * *

**Eventually, you will all notice that I tend to like the way Edward adores Bella. I think it's really cute. Hopefully some guy will think that of me one day. *Longing sigh***


	6. FetidDisarrayPlethora

**A/N: Oops! I forgot something that should be in the first chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, but I finally managed to get my hands on the books. :D**

* * *

**Fetid**

**"Adj. Having a bad odor"**

**Disarray**

**"N. Confusion, disorder"**

**Plethora**

**"N. An excessive amount"**

**APOV**

It was a complete disaster! Ten minutes. I was gone for ten minutes and everything was ruined. I set the newly bought eggs on the only clean spot on the counter. The _**fetid**_scent of human food heavily coated the kitchen.

The entire kitchen was in a **disarray**. Plates, bowls, pots, and pans were scattered everywhere. I was almost certain that the mutated metal in the corner was a toaster. Edward walked in. His only reaction to the mess was rolling his eyes. He blurred around the room, creating a _**plethora**_ of food. More than Bella could ever dream of eating. In two minutes, he was back upstairs to present his cooking to Bella. I followed, leaving Emmett to his disaster.


	7. Beacon

**Beacon**

**"N. A signaling light; a source of guidance or inspiration"**

**3rd Person POV**

Edward flew across the room and curled Bella protectively in his arms. Before she could process the change in her position, Edward had already carried Bella across the room. Not two seconds later, Emmett crashed through the ceiling and landed where Bella previously stood.

Edward dragged her to her truck. Hopefully, her house was safer. Just today alone, she almost fell down the stairs, tumbled out a window, got ran over by a particularly reckless driver, stepped on a snake, and acquired a rather large bruise on her shoulder. Fortunately, Edward had been able to prevent everything except for the one bruise. It was as if she was a _**beacon**_ for all things dangerous. Edward would've appreciated a break every now and then.


	8. Largess

**Largess**

**"N. Generosity in giving gift"**

**BPOV**

"No! I don't want it!" I screamed, stomping into the Cullen's house and into the kitchen. Esme was baking a tray of cookies for the Forks Hospital Fundraiser. She placed a tray into the oven, then stood to face me.

"Hello, Bella," she greeted, "What is it that you don't want?"

I sighed and leaned on the table. "Edward is trying to give me jewelry that _I don't need!_" I stated, raising my voice at the end. I probably didn't have to. With his hearing, he could probably hear me loud and clear if I whispered. Esme smiled and leaned on the table next to me.

"You have to understand, Bella, that Edward has always had a **largess**for spoiling people he holds dear. And I would imagine you are _very_ dear to him," Esme explained.

"That doesn't mean that I'll accept the gifts. I don't need them, and I already know that he loves me. He doesn't need to give me silly expensive things that I don't need."

"True," she allowed, "But what if I told you it would make him happy if you accepted them?"

I chewed on my bottom lip. It would be cruel if I denied someone like Edward happiness, but I just couldn't accept something that expensive. It was too much, and we were already so unbalanced! Esme seemed to notice my indecision.

"How about you two work out a compromise?"

"I supposed... if it wasn't so expensive..." I said reluctantly as I headed out of the kitchen. Esme stopped me.

"Would you like some cookies? They're freshly baked."

I smiled. "I would love some." Esme's cookies were the best.

* * *

**I seriously suspect the I used the word wrong, so I'm trusting you guys to correct me if I did.**


End file.
